


ART: Fitchburg Finches

by anokaba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Quidditch, Witch Weekly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: Witch Weekly finally gets an interview with the new Seeker for the North American team - the Fitchburg Finches.





	

**Title:** Fitchburg Finches  
 **Author/Artist:**  
 **Rating:** PG13  
 **Pairing(s):** none  
 **Word Count/ Art Medium:** Photoshop  
 **Warnings (if any):** none  
 **Disclaimer:** JK Rowling retains the ownership of all characters and settings borrowed from the Harry Potter series of books.  
 **Summary:** Witch Weekly finally gets an interview with the new Seeker for the North American team - the Fitchburg Finches.  
 **A/N:** According to Google, 's [photo prompt](http://shadowness.com/file/item4/117733/image_t6.jpg) is actually an American Robin, but the closest Quidditch team I could find was the Fitchburg Finches sooooo yeah. Also for 's Monthly Challenge with the prompt of "Decadent, delicious, demand" :)  
[hp-creatures post](http://hp-creatures.livejournal.com/282926.html)

  
  
  



End file.
